Hinata's Party Pt 1, The Morning after
by ZehnD
Summary: Last night was Hinata's birthday, too bad Kiba was too drunk to remember. Tons of pairings, but the main one is SakuraxKiba. Odd, I know. And Shikamaru gets chased out by a homicidal Kankurou.


Kiba awoke to a bright stream of bastardly sunshine, directly in his blood-shot eyes. He groaned something incoherant and closed his eyes tightly. Upon realizing that the pounding in his head seemed exemplified by this, he turmed over.

Clearly, he'd spent the night drinking. Every bit of his body swayed and lurched to the poisen he'd slurped down so merrily, and now every thud of his heart sent shockwaves up into his temples. Carefully, Kiba opened his eyes. He needed water, or coffee, or both, maybe just watered-down coffee to save time. And painkillers. Those were most certainly a top priority. But first, he would have to get up. To do that he'd need to see what he was doing. So, with another incoherant groan, he began the long trek to the medicine cabinet, which started with the most painful opening of his eyes he had ever experienced.

The world around him was a sluggish and blurry place this morning, not to mention entirely too bright. Kiba closed his eyes again, punched the pillow, then re-opened them. He was on the left side of his bed, which was odd, since he always slept on the right side. He remembered, vaguely, being drunk enough to not care which side he was on, but he also remembered getting prodded in his sleep by somebody he was next to, so it could just be a dream.

Either way, he needed watered-down coffee with powdered painkillers mixed in.

First, though, he was going to shut the damn blinds and lessen the amount of horrid sunlight that was seeping into the room.

With clenched eyelids, Kiba turned over. He had to pause for a second, because the act of turning over had made the room spin even more than it already was. After a minute, he bagan dragging himself across the bed.

His outstretched hand grabbed flesh.

His eyes snapped open. Sure enough, he hadn't been dreaming about sharing his bed with somebody. Next to him lay a female body with messy pink hair. And she was nude from the waist up.

As Kiba scooted back, trembling, the unnamed figure "hnnnn"ed and rolled onto her back, one arm flopping out towards him, the other resting on its owner's stomach. While Kiba flinched, the figure began to snore softly. She was asleep. Kiba relaxed a bit, then, blushing, looked her over. The blanket stopped just above her belly button. The rest of her was totally uncovered.

Sakura Haruno was, at least for the most part, naked, and in Kiba Inuzuka's bed. Kiba was naked as well, as he suddenly realized.

Glancing around the still-rocking room, he spied Sakura's panties a corner.

So, to revise, Sakura Haruno was completely naked, and in Kiba Inuzuka's bed.

An odd grin twitched at Kiba's mouth. I have to brag about this to Naruto, he thought. He'll kill himself right then and there. Smiling like a fool, Kiba slowly got up. He walked around to the opposite side of the bed, the side Sakura was on, to get to the window and pull the blinds shut. It didn't matter that he was almost about to fall over from his hangover. This was just too good.

Sakura turned away from him and groped at where he had been sleeping. Leaning over her, he saw her frown in her sleep. Quietly, he bounded around the bad and got back into his spot. Sakura wrapped her arm around him before he was even in a comfortably position and smiled sweetly. He faced her and wrapped his arm around her as well. Then he waited. Sakura clung to him tightly, which proved highly unwanted once his desire to be rid of his hangover began to overwhelm his desire to be pressed against the naked girl. Added to this was the nagging urge to go masterbate.

Fifteen unending minutes passed, and Sakura made no more movements, except for when Kiba finally tried to free himself from her. Then, with no provacation, her green eyes fluttered open. Shock crossed over her face momentarily, but faded into something warmer almost as immediately. "Good morning," she cooed.

"Good morning," Kiba stuttered back.

Sakura sat up and looked him over, unconvinced. "Do you not remember last night?" she inquired.

Kiba shook his head dumbly.

There was a brief pause.

"Well," Sakura started, manuevering up on top of him, "it went something like this. We were at Hinata's birthday party, do you at least remember that?"

Kiba nodded. Sakura was way too cheery. It was kind of frightening.

"And you boys were having your drinking games..."

Another nod.

"And you were losing..."

Another, though somewhat doubtful, nod.

"And Naruto was saying lots of stupid things about how I'm supposed to be with him, and then Hinata, who was very drunk, kissed you, and then ended up off with Shino..."

"Shino?"

"Yes, Shino. And Ino-pig started sucking on Naruto's face to prove that she's better than me..."

Kiba winced.

"And we got in that fight..."

He grinned at the sudden memory of the two girls having what really had been a cat fight.

"And Tenten and Neji left then. I demanded there be a vote and Naruto said Ino was hotter, and Lee said that I'm hotter, Chouji said Ino, and then we found Shikamaru behind the couch half-naked with Temari, and he took off with kankurou on his heels..."

"What about Gaara?"

"Gaara wouldn't go to a Sandnin birthday party, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Well so you had to vote to cause a tie or make Ino the winner, and you said I was way better than the Pig, and she started crying, and then I kissed you, and you left, and I followed you, and we started talking, and by the time we got here, it was all over."

"All over?"

"I mean there was no way we were just going to part ways like that."

"Oh."

"Silly." Sakura bent down and kissed him softly.

"You don't get hang-overs, do you?"

"Nope." She kissed him again.

"You're lucky."

"Stop talking."

"But I..."

Sakura straddled him.

He stopped talking. 


End file.
